1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a folder type mobile phone including a folder housing and a main body housing, and more particularly, to a folder type mobile phone for preventing a main body housing and a folder housing from being shaken with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known in the art, a folder type mobile phone is configured in such a manner that a main body housing and a folder housing are connected to each other through a hinge and the folder housing rotates with respect to the main body housing. According to the rotation of the folder housing, the folder type mobile phone has a closed position where the folder housing is folded on the main body housing and an open position where the folder housing is rotated by a predetermined angle with respect to the main body housing.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are front and side views showing a conventional folder type mobile phone which is in the closed position.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional folder type mobile phone 10 includes a main body housing 12 and a folder housing 14. The main body housing 12 and the folder housing 14 include hinge arms 12a and a hinge shoulder 14a, respectively, and are pivotably connected to each other through a hinge pin 15 passing through the hinge arms and shoulder.
At this time, predetermined gaps A and B are inevitably formed between the hinge arms 12a and the hinge shoulder 14a shown in FIG. 1 and between adjacent ends of the main body housing 12 and the folder housing 14 shown in FIG. 2, respectively, to allow the folder housing 14 to smoothly rotate with respect to the main body housing 12.
The gaps A and B cause the undesirable shaking of the folder housing 14 with respect to the main body housing 12 in a transverse direction, i.e. in a direction of an arrow C shown in FIG. 1. Since such a shaking motion frequently occurs in the closed position where the mobile phone is not used, it becomes one of factors for shortening the life span of the mobile phone, particularly the life span of a portion adjacent to the hinge.
Although there were researches for increasing the life span of the folder type mobile phone, such researches are limited to reducing the shock generated when the folder housing is opened or closed. There was no research for preventing the housings from being shaken in a stationary position where the folder housing is not moving.